Xander Unplugged
by Chico Jr
Summary: Xander puts on a little concert


Title: Xander Unplugged

Author: Chico Jr.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters. Buffy the Vampire Slayer is copyrighted by 20th Century Fox.

Rating: G

Summary: Xander does something to cheer up the Summers women.

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive. 

Feedback: Yes. Yes. Yes! Send feedback to [primeea@excite.com][1]

Spoilers: Maybe don't really know.

Author's Note: B/X friendship. Knowledge of Buffy the Vampire Slayer is a must. Takes place in season 5, before "I Was Made To Love You."

Willow and Xander are at his apartment talking about the Summers.

"They really have had it rough lately," says Xander.

"I know," replies Willow. "I just wish there was something we could do for them."

"So do I," responds Xander, "but how?"

They sit there thinking about how to cheer up their friends for the next few minutes. Suddenly Willow looks up and smiles at her oldest friend. "Xander you remember when you used to sing to me?"

He looks at her confused but answers, "Of course I do. I would sing…" Xander's eyes grow wide as he realizes what she mean. "You think that will work?"

"It made me smile," she tells him, smiling of course.

"How will you find the songs?"

"They're on the internet."

"You sure about this?"

"Of course."

Xander then stands and heads to his bedroom. He comes back after a few moments carrying an acoustic guitar case. He places the case on the table and opens it. Willow comes around to look in the case and gasps. "This sounds like a job for 'Old Betty.'" says Xander looking at the guitar in the case. The guitar is simple, but in very good condition.

Willow touches it almost as if in a dream. "You still have it," she states looking at her friend. He nods his head as he closes the case.

"Which songs?" questions Xander.

"I don't know yet," confesses Willow. "Let's work that out now." So the two friends sit down to discussion what songs for Xander to sing at their little concert.

Five days later Xander is busy sitting Buffy, Dawn, and Joyce down on the living room couch while Willow and Tara are reconnecting the computer at the other end of the room.

"What are you guys up to?" asks a suspicious Dawn.

"Well," Xander starts, "me and Wills decided you guys needed something to cheer you up."

"Yeah," agrees the red head, "so we decide to have Xander put on a little concert for you." Xander has gone over to help his two favorite witches.

"But Xander can't sing," argues Buffy. Xander stands up and glares at the slayer as Dawn elbows her.

"Buffy that wasn't nice," Joyce reprimands her daughter. "Besides I think it's sweet."

"You would," Buffy mumbles under her breath, but Joyce hears her and hits her and the head. "Owe! Why you do that for?"

"Because you deserved it," answers Xander for Joyce, smiling, "and I can too sing. Just you wait."

"We're all ready over hear," says Tara.

"Let's get this thing started," states Willow happily looking at Xander.

Xander clears his throat before announcing, "We have three classics lined up tonight for your listening pleasure. So if you feel like dancing feel free to get up and get your groove on. Oh and tipping the singer is also encouraged."

The young man sends Willow the cue to start the music and walks over to the trio on the couch and begins to sing.

__

Dashing and daring,

Courageous and caring,

Faithful and friendly,

With stories to share.

The three women all look at Xander as if he lost his mind as he sings the theme to the "Gummi Bears." He raises his hands along with the music swinging his arms around. He then stops and runs behind the couch continuing the song.

__

All through the forest,

They sing out in chorus,

Marching along,

As their song fills the air.

Willow and Tara giggle as Xander places his head in between the three Summers women causing them to look even more confused. He smiles an evil smile as he rushes to the front of the couch and lifts Dawn out of her seat. She starts to yell, "PUT ME DOWN as he begins to bounce her up and down in the air.

__

Gummi Bears,

Bouncing here and there and everywhere.

High adventure that's beyond compare,

They are the Gummi Bears.

This gets Buffy and Joyce going as they see Dawn's helpless look turn into on of joy as she lets herself enjoy the experience.

__

Magic and mystery,

Are part of their history,

Along with the secret,

Of gummiberry juice.

Xander places a now laughing Dawn back on the ground and as she feels the floor under her feet she swats at his arm. He smiles at her and heads for Buffy. He gently pulls her to her feet and brings to twirl her around the room never once breaking the song.

__

Their legend is growing,

They take pride in knowing,

They'll fight for what's right,

In whatever they do.

Buffy's laugh is like music to her family's ears as she allows Xander to lead her in the fun.

__

Gummi Bears,

Bouncing here and there and everywhere.

High adventure that's beyond compare,

They are the Gummi Bears.

Now letting go of Buffy the young man bows in front of Joyce offering his arms. She gladly accepts his offer and is pulled laughing onto the floor. Meanwhile the two sisters are now dancing together having a great time.

__

Dashing and daring,

Courageous and caring,

Faithful and friendly,

With stories to share.

Xander and Joyce are just swinging in circles in speed with the music. Her hearty laughs bring smiles to everyone else in the room.

__

Gummi Bears,

Bouncing here and there and everywhere.

High adventure that's beyond compare,

They are the Gummi Bears.

Xander as quickly as he can, without stopping from singing, gets the women back on the couch.

__

Gummi Bears,

When a friend's in danger they'll be there,

Lives and legends that we all can share,

They are the Gummi Bears,

They are the Gummi Bears,

They are the Gummi Bears!

Xander takes a bow earning applause from everyone. As he stands back up he smiles and moves over to Willow and Tara high fiving both of them.

"That was fun," states Dawn still laughing.

"That was nice Xander," Joyce starts, "thank you."

"No problem Buffy's mom," he responds smiling.

"That was fun," the slayer agrees, "but I still don't think you can really sing."

"What would you call what I just did," asks the brown hair man with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"That was you running around and yells out words," the blond answers flatly crossing her arms in front of her chest and trying to keep the smile off her face.

However Xander can see the smile threatening to appear and smirks. "Fine," he states. "Willow get me 'Old Betty.'"

Willow giggles as she leaves the room to get Xander's precious guitar. So returns carrying the simple instrument smiling. She kneels on the floor and lifts the guitar over her head and says, "As you requested Lord 'Old Betty.'"

"Thank you My Lady," Xander responds bowing. As he takes 'Old Betty' he says, "You may return to your seat." Willow stands up and returns to her place by the computer.

When she gets there Tara whispers, "What was that about?"

Smiling the red head replies whispering, "Tradition."

On the other side of the room Dawn tells her mother and sister, "I think Willow has been around Xander to long." The two other Summers women nod their agreement. Xander begins to tune the guitar getting ready for the next song. Once that's done he begins to the start of the song. Everyone recognizes the song, but they also realize that Xander has slowed down the beat. He begins to sing in a slow and rich voice that surprises everyone but Willow.

__

Scooby Doo, Where Are You?

Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where Are You?

We got some work to do now.

Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where Are You?

We need some help from you now.

The vast majority of people in the room are completely shocked at how well Xander can sing. His words are clear and the tone of his voice carries easily across the room.

__

Come on Scooby-Doo, I see you... pretending you got a sliver

But you're not fooling me, cause I can see, the way you shake and shiver.

He looks straight at Buffy and giving her a "I told you so" look. He speeds up the beat slightly for the next verse.

__

You know we got a mystery to solve,

So Scooby Doo be ready for your act. [Scooby Doo] Uh-uh Uh-uh

Don't hold back!

And Scooby Doo if you come through

you're going to have yourself a scooby snack!

That's a fact!

Slowing down again Xander continues playing 'Old Betty' and proving the slayer wrong.

__

Scooby-Dooby-Doo, here Are You.

You're ready and you're willing.

If we can count on you Scooby Doo,

I know you'll catch that villian.

When he finishes he stands up and takes a bow. Everyone else claps including the slayer.

"He showed you," giggles Joyce.

Buffy crosses her arms in front of her chest again and states, "Fine I was wrong. Xander can sing."

Xander smile increases as he says, "I don't quite catch that."

The slayer holds back her comeback and simply replies, "You were right and I was wrong."

"Say it again," the young man tells her.

Buffy calmly stands up and walks over to him. Then suddenly with her left hand she grabs his shirt and using her greater strength forces him to look her in the eye. "You shouldn't push your luck," she tells him as her right hand moves to his waist and she lift him off the floor. "Do I make myself clear?" she asks.

"Perfectly," he answers her question in a slightly higher voice.

She places him back on the ground can says, "Good." She then walks back to the couch with a satisfied look on her face. Everyone, expect Xander, starts to giggle.

Trying to gain control again Xander announces, "I'll be right back." Xander then exit's the room for a few moments. When he comes back 'Old Betty' is no longer with him and he seems more in control again. "For this last song I want everyone to sing along."

"It would help if we knew the song," states a still smiling Dawn.

"The Flintstones," replies Willow as she starts the music. Everybody joins in as the song begins.

__

Flintstones. Meet the Flintstones.

They're the modern Stone Age family.

From the town of Bedrock,

They're a page right out of history.

Xander is the only one in key but nobody seems to mind.

__

Let's ride with the family down the street.

Through the courtesy of Fred's two feet.

There's a smile on everyone's face.

__

When you're with the Flintstones

you'll have a yabba dabba doo time.

A dabba doo time.

You'll have a gay old time.

Everyone then claps for everyone else as the song ends.

"Thanks guys this was fun," states Buffy.

"Yes thanks you," responds Joyce. "This was really sweet."

"No problem," replies Willow.

"Yeah," agrees Xander, "what are friends for anyway?"

Buffy gets up and hugs Willow and Tara while she gives Xander a sweet kiss on the cheek causing him to blush earning more giggles.

"Can we do this again?" asks Dawn.

Shrugging his shoulders Xander looks at Willow and says, "I don't see why not." The red head nods her head yes. "Sure Dawney we can do it again, especially if it gets me more kisses." Buffy elbows him in the stomach earning a "What?" from him, but gives him another kiss on the cheek followed by Dawn, and finally Joyce. Xander then looks at Willow and Tara and gives them two thumbs up and a large smile.

   [1]: primeea@excite.com



End file.
